Talia Smith
by Ratatatara
Summary: Talia est une jeune femme qui rêve que d'une chose dans la vie : être libre. Mais cette liberté a un prix qu'elle ignore. Dans ce monde où tout est sacrifice, Talia va en apprendre à ses dépends en rejoignant le Bataillons d'Exploration.(Réécriture)
1. Prologue

Les bas fonds, cet endroit que tous le monde redoute par ses activités illégales, ses meurtres et ses racketteurs. La misère et la poussière y règnent en maîtres ici-bas.

Moi, je les connais par cœur de a jusqu'à z, même si cela fait seulement un an que j'y habite. Au début j'avais une vie simple avec maman, on n'était pas riche mais on avait un toit, de quoi manger suffisamment et parfois lorsqu'il restait un peu de sous à la fin du mois on pouvait se permettre d'acheter des nouveaux vêtements.

J'aimais beaucoup ma mère et la vie elle as toujours vérifié si je ne manquais de rien, à me réconforter quand ça va mal. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à elle. Il m'arrive de pleurer en essayant d'imaginer ce que ce maudit jour n'est jamais eu lieu.

Mais malgré tout je garde espoir de pouvoir retourner bientôt à la surface et de contempler à nouveau les étoiles et le soleil.

Je sais bien que la route risque d'être longues et semées d'embûches mais je suis prête à tout pour y arriver. ———————————————————Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue. Il s'agit d'une réécriture d'une de mes anciennes FanFictions, en effet j'ai perdu le mot de passe de mon ancien compte du coup je viens la republier avec le nouveau. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette lecture plutôt courte, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiews afin que je m'améliore ! Enjoy :)


	2. Ned

Il était environ vingt-trois heures, les rues de la ville souterraine se vidsient petits à petits, laissant place aux dealers et aux prostituées. Assise au sol prés d'un bar malfamé j'attendais Ned, un homme qui m'avait promis du travail il y a de cela quelques jours. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre peut-être un vol ou bien un règlement de compte avec des petits bandits c'était généralement pour cela qu'il faisait appel à mes services. Je savais bien que tout ça n'était pas réglo, mais ici il n'y pas de règles, soit tu fais des choses illégales soit tu crèves c'est aussi simple que ça. J'avais commencé mes petites activités il y a de cela neuf mois avec des petits voles à l'étalages pour mes clients et puis je me suis lancée dans le racket un basique du petit banditisme de seconde zone et grâce à cela on appris à me connaître dans le milieu.

Au loin j'aperçus un homme blond qui se dirigea vers moi, il semblait contrarier et ce n'était pas Ned. Par réflexe je me mis debout et posa ma main sur la poche de mon pantalon qui contenais un poignard.

L'homme vit mon geste et pressa d'avantage sa marche, la panique me gagnant rapidement je regarda à gauche à droite afin de déterminer mes chances de réussite pour pouvoir m'enfuir, mais c'était déjà trop tard, l'homme était à présent face à moi. Pour ne pas éveillé d'avantages de soupçons je baissa mes bras le long mon corps et lui fit tête.

C'était un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine, son visage était noircit par la crasse et la poussière, il sentais la transpiration et l'alcool.

Nous sommes restés au moins cinq minutes à nous fixer mutuellement, j'aurais pu en profiter pour m'évader mais mes jambes refusèrent de bouger j'étais pétrifié. C'est alors que l'homme commença à rire comme si on venait de lui racontait une blague, son rire était tellement effrayant et prononcé que les quelques rares personnes présentes autours de nous se retourna pour le regarder les yeux incrédules. Il tentait alors de se calmer et lança des regards noirs à tous ceux qui avaient oser le dévisager. Il concentra son attention à nouveau sur moi et me dit :

\- T'es pas aussi forte qu'on le prêtant ma mignonne, dit-il en approchant son visage vers le mien.

C'est répugnant, je pouvais sentir son haleine dégueulasse frôler ma joue, si cela continu il risque de déposer ses veilles lèvres gercées sur moi et ça je ne pouvais le permettre. Je pris une grande respiration et lui ai dit d'un ton froid :

\- Désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne fais pas attention aux rumeurs qui courent sur moi, ce qu'on t'as dit à mon sujet est complètement faux, je ne suis pas forte ni même courageuse regarde comment je tremble devant toi.

Pour prouver mes dires je fit semblant de gesticuler légèrement mes mains dans tout les sens. L'homme sourit face à ma « fausse » détresse et décida de se reculer enfin pour me laisser un peu d'air, il sortit un petit sac en remuant celui-ci sous mon nez en souriant :

\- T'attends Ned, c'est lui qui t'a promis un boulot non ?

\- … Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Ne joue pas à la maline salope et répond à ma question !

Il était encore plus effrayant lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, il avait des plis aux niveau du visage et ses poings étaient serrés. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à sa question j'étais tenu au secret professionnel, voyant que je n'avait pas l'intention de répondre il enfourcha mes cheveux et me conduit derrière le bar à l'abri des regards. Personne n'avait dit rien pour son geste par peur des représailles.

Arrivés derrière le bar il me bouscula contre le mur de celui-ci et sortît un couteau de cuisine de sa veste, ils approcha près de mon oreille droit et murmura :

\- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire petite pute, Ned est mort c'est moi qui l'ai tué et tu sais pourquoi ? Il voulait t'employer afin que tu puisse récupérer l'argent que le Boss lui a voler, cet idiot croyait vraiment qu'une gamine comme toi pouvais rivaliser face à nous, personne ne tient tête au Boss et désormais il a eu ce qu'il mérite maintenant c'est a ton tour.

Il pris son couteau à deux mains et s'apprêta à me l'enfoncer dans la jambe, ni une ni deux je saisi le poignard qui se trouvais dans la poche de mon pantalon et le planta dans son pied. Il hurla de douleur comme un bête sauvage, c'était jouissif de le voir souffrir ainsi. Il me regarda avec des grand yeux noirs qui en disait long sur la colère et la rage qu'il éprouvait envers moi. Je me contentais de lui sourire de toute mes dents. J'en profita alors pour lui prendre le petit sac qui avait valsé un peu plus loin et partit en courant le lassant seul comme vulgaire clébard.

Après vingts minutes de course je m'arrêta dans une impasse vide afin de reprendre mon souffle.

Je tenta de réfléchir à tous ce qu'il vient de se passer, Ned assassiné par un type chargé de me faire la peau également, d'après l'homme si Ned avait fait appel mes services dans le but de récupérer l'argent qu'on lui a volé, certes c'est mon domaine mais je ne m'attaque pas aux "gangs" c'est beaucoup trop risqué, je ne sais pas ce qui lui ai passé par la tête à ce moment là. Maintenant l'homme poisseux àdu déjà prévenir son patron pour partir à ma recherche ! Merde, qu'est ce qu'il ma pris de vouloir provoquer ce type qui mesure deux tête de plus que moi, je suis vraiment stupide parfois. À présent je dois rentrer à la maison si je ne veux qu'il me retrouve, je repris mes esprits et me dirigea vers chez moi.

Arrivée face à la porte, je vis une enveloppe blanche glissée dans la fente, surprise je la pris dans ma main et lis ce qui il y avait écrit dessus : « A l'attention de Talia ». Une lettre pour moi ! Depuis le jour où j'ai rejoint la ville souterraine je n'ai jamais reçu la moindre lettre, je n'ai ni amis ni famille, pourtant elle m'était bien adressée !

Je rentra alors à l'intérieur de chez moi, ferma à clé derrière moi et m'installa pour pouvoir lire cette fameuse lettre mystère :

"Mademoiselle Talia,

Je sais qui vous êtes et je sais d'où venez. Je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolé pour votre mère, c'était une femme admirable, pleine de bonté et de douceur, je la regrette sincèrement.

Ayant été informé par vos conditions de vie plus que misérable je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes plus seule désormais, je ferai mon maximum afin de vous prendre sous mon aile et vous donner de quoi survire, je vous demande donc de vous rendre au onzième escalier demain en fin d'après-midi pour voir conclu un accord a l'amiable.

Cordialement."

A cet instant mon cerveau avait complètement surchauffé, des tonnes de questions me traversa l'esprit, mais la première fut « Qui à écrit ça ? », je passa mes mains sur mes yeux rougis par la fatigue et laissa la lettre et toutes mes questions sur la table pour l'instant. Cette fin de journée a été beaucoup trop riche en émotions pour moi et je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. Je me leva et entrepris d'aller me laver, depuis que le poisseux m'avait touché je me sentais extrêmement sale. Une fois finie je me vêtis d'une veille robe de chambre bleu nuit et me coucha sur le canapé qui me servait de lit. —Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre, le prochain arrive très bientôt ! Une petite rewiew est toujours la bienvenue ;) À bientôt


End file.
